Entre fotografías y cajas de cartón
by New JessJe
Summary: ¿Unas cuántas fotografías y algunas cajas de cartón pueden guardar 28 años de recuerdos? One-shot para participar en el Reto de apertura: "Mi personaje favorito" del Foro Rumbo a Quantico


_**One-shot para participar en el Reto de apertura: "Mi personaje favorito" del Foro Rumbo a Quantico**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador.**_

* * *

><p><strong>ENTRE FOTOGRAFÍAS Y CAJAS DE CARTÓN<strong>

**Quantico, Virginia. 14 de diciembre 2029**

¿Puedo guardar 28 años de recuerdos en unas cuantas cajas?, se preguntaba Hotch mientras recogía sus cosas. Ese era el último día en BAU. El tiempo pasó, tan rápido como una brisa mañanera. A pesar de la pasión que sentía por su trabajo, el hecho es que ya no era el mismo: sus piernas ya no eran tan ágiles, su mente olvidaba con mayor facilidad y su cuerpo estaba cada vez más cansado.

Minutos antes, había terminado una pequeña reunión en su honor. Todos los que hasta ese día eran sus sub alternos, le rindieron un aplauso después de que dio un breve discurso. Su reemplazo fue quien agradeció sus años de fiel servicio al FBI. Y no pudo ser mejor persona que la ya amiga de años, Kate Calaham. Curioso, hacía ya 15 años le había dado la bienvenida al equipo, y ahora era precisamente ella quien lo despedía.

Poco a poco, iba tomando las fotografías que tenía en su escritorio con nostalgia. La primera, la que más atesoraba, la de su amada Haley con Jack. Veinte años de haberla perdido y aún la extrañaba. Estaba seguro que ella estaría orgullosa del hombre que era su hijo hoy. Valiente, fuerte, honesto. Había seguido sus pasos y pronto dejaría de ser un cadete del FBI, para volverse un agente. Aún no le había dicho que departamento prefería, pero sospechaba que le interesaba ser perfilador, después de ver algunos libros escritos por David en su cómoda.

El viejo Rossi. Junto a la foto de ellos estaba la de su fiel amigo con su hija y nieto, había muerto una década antes tal y como él siempre deseó, en el campo. Tan obstinado como siempre, y a pesar de que el tiempo había calado en su salud, siguió a su lado, persiguiendo monstruos hasta que una bala detuvo su exitosa y prolifera carrera. "¡Cómo extraño tomar un whisky contigo, Dave!", se dijo con tristeza.

Con nostalgia tomó la fotografía tomada el día de la boda de JJ. El viejo equipo reunido. Ya nunca sería lo mismo. Poco a poco se fueron yendo. Después de la salida de Prentiss, llegaron otros: Alex, Kate, nuevamente Ashley, y muchos otros más. Cuando BAU se descentralizó y se abrieron oficinas en otras ciudades, los numerosos viajes por todo el país fueron disminuyendo, y el Bureau optó por contar con los agentes del equipo, ya con experiencia. Morgan aceptó comandar la oficina BAU en Chicago, para estar más cerca de su familia y dedicarle más tiempo a Savannah y su hijo recién nacido. Con su segundo embarazo, Will finalmente convenció a JJ de tomar la dirección en New York, dejar de viajar y quedarse con los niños más tiempo. Emily regresó al país para comandar el equipo en Los Ángeles. Y después de la muerte de su madre, Reid viajó a Londres como consultor de la oficina de inteligencia temporalmente, o al menos ese era el plan. Pero después de muchos años recordando a Maeve, fue al otro lado del océano que se encontró una nueva ilusión. La decisión no fue tan difícil, como él mismo le dijo por teléfono, "Siempre serán mi familia, pero ¿cuántas veces podemos encontrar a una persona con quién ser feliz y poder compartir la vida?". Al final, solo quedaron García y él. Cada año entraban nuevos agentes, se iban otros, pero nunca fue lo mismo. Quizás por eso un par de meses antes García decidió ir a New York con JJ, finalmente, podría estar cerca de sus ahijados. Fue con el traslado de García a New York que, Hotch decidió dar ese paso.

-Qué pensativo, le dice una voz conocida desde la puerta. Hotch vuelve a ver y sonríe al ver a su reemplazo.

-¿Terminaste?

-Sí, pero ahora tenemos una 'situación'. ¿Necesitas ayuda?, le pregunta al ver las dos cajas sobre el escritorio.

-Descuida, ya terminé. Ve con el equipo, tienes que asumir tu papel como jefe de unidad.

Con dificultad trata de levantar las dos cajas, pero es detenido por su amiga. –Oye, te dije que te daría una mano, vamos te acompaño a la puerta.

Sonríe y deja que lleve una caja. Antes de salir, observa la placa con su nombre en la puerta. La saca del soporte y la mete en la caja. –Ya podemos irnos.

Despacio ambos caminan hacia la escalera. Al pasar por la sala de reunión y ver a los miembros actuales, Hotch retoma en su memoria a los viejos 7, revisando algún caso, a JJ, con Henry en sus brazos recién nacido, a Reid, luchando por mantenerse sereno cuando Maeve fue secuestrada o a García llamando 'trueno de chocolate' a Morgan. Recuerda lo trágico que fue para el equipo la supuesta muerte de Emily. Y aquellas duras semanas en que no podía dormir, por tener que engañarlos. Y por supuesto, cada vez que uno de ellos decidía irse. Entendió por qué lo hacían, el tiempo pasa, las prioridades cambian, las personas maduran.

Ahora que se retiraba dejaba BAU en buenas manos. Con la experiencia que Kate había ganado, haría un gran trabajo, y la oficina estaba llena de nuevos talentos, mentes jóvenes actualizadas con los nuevos avances, no solo en tecnología, también en psicología criminal, matemática y lingüística. Era curioso, el equipo resumía eso en García y Reid, pero ahora, estos 'probies' eran más ingeniosos con el pasar de los años.

Antes de salir, recibió el saludo de varios de los agentes. Felicitaciones iban y venían, pero la más importante para él, lo esperaba al lado del ascensor. Después de abrazarlo, un '¿Listo, papá?', de aquel hombre alto y fuerte en que se había convertido Jack.

-¿No tenías que estar en clases?

-Pedí un permiso, ahora vamos, te llevaré a casa. Gracias agente Calaham.

-Descuida Jack… Hotch, gracias por todo.

Ambos se abrazan. Una traviesa lágrima se asoma por la mejilla de Kate, que ella limpia con disimulo. Padre e hijo entran al ascensor. Antes de que se cierren las puertas, Hotch da un último vistazo al bullpen, su segundo hogar por 28 años, hasta que finalmente, solo ve el frío metal. Ambos salen en silencio. Jack ve a su padre. Está callado, serio. Llegan a la entrada, firma por última vez la salida y le entrega la identificación al guarda.

Al llegar a la casa, Jack baja rápidamente y saca las dos cajas, pero antes se dirige a su padre. -Papá, toma la caja forrada que está atrás.

Hotch la toma extrañado. -¿Qué es?

-Es un regalo de un buen amigo, me pidió hace mucho que te lo diera el día que te retiraras. Ven, puedes abrirlo adentro.

Jack deja que Hotch entre primero, cuando un sonoro 'sorpresa' lo sobresalta. El susto inicial se vuelve en cuestión de segundos en una gran felicidad. Ahí estaban los 5. La primera en abrazarlo es García, tan colorida y alegre como siempre. –Oh, mi bossman, es bueno verte.

Morgan fue el siguiente. Quizás era en quien menos se notaba los estragos del tiempo. En algún momento, le había confiado a Hotch por teléfono que su vista le estaba fallando, y por eso tendría que ir dejando poco a poco el trabajo de campo, fuera de eso, tenía una salud envidiable. JJ seguía siendo tan hermosa como siempre. Ahora, una mujer madura y feliz con sus dos hijos, Henry ya adulto y Grace, una dulce adolescente. Al igual que Morgan, Emily tenía un físico envidiable para su edad y con el mismo carácter de siempre. Y finalmente Reid, detrás de ellos. Caminaba ayudado por un bastón, aún sufría las secuelas de un terrible accidente años antes. A pesar de eso, y haber ganado algo de peso, seguía siendo el mismo. Tal y como Gideon había dicho, su mente era un cúmulo impresionante de conocimientos ahora con casi 50 años cumplidos.

Jack los deja solos. Los cinco toman asiento en la sala y charlan de su vida en los últimos años. Mientras los demás hablaban, Hotch abrió la caja que le entregó Jack. Adentro había una botella de whiskey y una nota.

'Disfrútalo Aaron. Te lo ganaste. Dave"

Hotch sonrió. Sacó la botella y les leyó la nota. Todos sonrieron pensando en su viejo amigo. JJ y García trajeron vasos y se sirvieron todos. Morgan tomó la palabra, -Un brindis por Hotch, que después de 28 años de lugar con criminales y monstruos, se tomará un merecido descanso. Gracias por tu ejemplo y tu carácter, somos lo que somos... y nota aparte, por Rossi, que se nos adelantó, gracias por el trago amigo.

Luego de chocar sus vasos, el sonido de la puerta llamó su atención.

-¡Abuelo, abuelo!, decía la pequeña Haley hasta que llegó a las piernas de su abuelo y las abrazó.

-Hola, pequeña, responde mientras deja el vaso en la mesa y alza a su niña. Ver la sonrisa de Haley, llenó su corazón y sintió que dejar BAU para estar con la luz de su vida bien valía la pena.


End file.
